


Couronnes de Fleurs

by Lulukaw



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/pseuds/Lulukaw
Summary: Rien qu'un petit moment de douceur partagé entre Soleil, Ophelia et un champ parsemé de fleurs.





	Couronnes de Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour~  
> Aujourd'hui voici un petit Sophelia tout doux, tout simple, un peu beaucoup cheesy mais c'est ça qu'on aime, non ?  
> Merci à Naelhinn pour m'avoir lue et aidée à corriger quelques erreurs, allez lire ses Sophelia à elle ils sont magnifiques !  
> Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Le vent frais soufflait doucement parmi les hautes herbes et les fleurs colorées qui tapissaient le champ à perte de vue. Assise en tailleur au milieu des marguerites, coquelicots et autres cosmos formant le plus riche des nuanciers, Ophelia le laissait jouer dans ses cheveux et les plis de sa robe sans y prêter attention. Elle était plus attirée par le spectacle qui se déroulait juste à côté d’elle. Un spectacle plutôt désolant il fallait bien l’admettre, mais néanmoins très amusant à regarder.

Installée près d’elle, les jambes couvertes de pétales épars qui allaient sans doute laisser quelques taches sur son pantalon et le bas de son chemisier blanc, Soleil affichait la plus extrême concentration qu’avait jamais pu observer Ophelia. Les sourcils froncés et la tête baissée, son étoile utilisait toute la délicatesse et la minutie dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour s’atteler à la lourde tâche qu’était la fabrication d’une couronne de fleurs. Et malheureusement, ces compétences semblaient lui faire défaut. Cela faisait environ deux heures qu’elles étaient assises dans ce champ, profitant du beau temps et de la brise printanière, et autour de Soleil, le nombre de fleurs encore dressées commençait à se faire rare. Une véritable hécatombe florale. 

Les mains presque tremblantes tant elles étaient crispées, Soleil essayait une nouvelle fois de tresser ensemble les dernières tiges qu'elle avait cueillies. L'oeil amusé d'Ophelia pouvait même voir pointer le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres tant elle essayait de toutes ses forces de s'appliquer. Pour sa part, il y avait déjà un bon moment qu'elle avait terminé sa propre couronne. L'enchevêtrement subtil de campanules violets, de cosmos vermillons et de liserons rosés reposait sur ses genoux, attendant patiemment que sa propriétaire légitime l'accepte enfin. Ophelia avait en effet essayé de l'offrir à sa compagne après l'avoir achevée, mais celle-ci avait été catégorique. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas elle aussi une couronne à lui présenter, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle était si obstinée… Et attendrissante. Le sourire d’Ophelia s’élargit. La voir aussi méticuleuse et absorbée dans cette activité si enfantine lui donnait envie de l’embrasser. Elle voulait écarter cette longue mèche qui tombait sur sa joue avant d’aller déposer ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Elle pouvait déjà l’entendre lui reprocher de l’avoir déconcentrée. Puis lui réclamer presque aussitôt un autre baiser.

Ophelia commençait tout juste à se pencher vers elle lorsque Soleil se redressa brusquement, évacuant finalement toute sa frustration:

\- Raaaaah, j’en ai assez ! J’y arriverai jamais !

 

Prise par surprise, et légèrement déçue de n’être pas parvenue à ses fins, Ophelia se remit cependant bien vite et reprit son expression amusée avant de lui répondre:

\- Au contraire, si ton objectif est de dépeupler cette superbe prairie de toute sa végétation, alors tu y parviens merveilleusement bien.

 

Le regard à la fois indigné et boudeur que lui lança Soleil la fit rire. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un enfant gonflant les joues après s’être vu refuser un bonbon et comprenant qu’il n’y aurait aucune négociation possible.

Néanmoins, après avoir jeté un œil autour d’elle, elle se mit à arborer un air de désespoir quelque peu exagéré et sa voix se fit traînante.

\- C’est pas drôle… Tu ne comprends pas, si je ne suis pas capable de t’offrir une simple couronne de fleurs alors comment pourrais-je être encore digne de ton amour ? La tienne est si jolie ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu portes quelque chose de moins beau ! Je me dois de te donner la plus belle des couronnes, tu ne mérites pas moins ! Si je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant alors comment pourrais-je te rendre heureuse tout au long de notre vie ?

 

Soleil s’était emparée de ses mains alors que sa tirade s’enflammait de plus en plus, et la regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard brillant. Ophelia rit encore un peu. Quiconque disait de sa personnalité qu'elle était trop théâtrale n’avait jamais entendu Soleil faire une déclaration d’amour. Sa compagne avait tendance à s’emporter pour les plus petites choses lorsqu’il s’agissait d’amour. Que lui importait de se faire couronner de fleurs éphémères lorsqu’elle avait une personne aussi extraordinaire, aussi lumineuse à ses côtés pour l’éternité ? Mais elle savait à quel point il était important pour Soleil de lui montrer aussi souvent que possible qu’elle l’aimait. De son pouce elle caressa doucement le dos de ses mains pour l’enjoindre à se calmer avant de se rapprocher d’elle. Elle se mit à cueillir de nouvelles tiges parmi les dernières survivantes et les déposa sur les genoux de Soleil.

\- Essaie encore une fois. Peu importe le temps que cela prend, la persévérance finit toujours par porter ses fruits. Laisse-moi t’aider.

 

Ophelia entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Soleil et commença à les guider pour assembler les fleurs entre elles. Une douce chaleur familière se mit à la parcourir, envahissant ses mains, ses bras, progressivement jusqu’à son cœur et son ventre, comme toujours lorsqu’elles partageaient ce genre de moment rien que toutes les deux. Alors qu’elles continuaient à tresser ensemble chaque tige, chaque feuille et chaque fleur, elle vit le visage de Soleil s’illuminer petit à petit tandis qu’elle commençait à comprendre comment faire. Ophelia finit par lâcher ses doigts, laissant reposer ses mains sur son genou, prête à l’aider à nouveau si besoin.

Elle n’en eut pas besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, la dernière pâquerette aux pétales roses et blancs fut liée aux autres et Soleil la regardait avec un sourire éblouissant de fierté, brandissant sa couronne de fleurs devant son visage.

Ophelia la félicita d’un sourire avant de prendre sa propre création entre ses doigts. D’un commun accord, elles posèrent chacune leur couronne sur les cheveux de l’autre avant de s’admirer un long moment, laissant leurs mains s’attarder sur les joues de l’une, dans le cou de l’autre.

Si le champ de fleurs ne partageait peut-être pas leur bonheur à cet instant, Soleil et Ophelia était, elles, plus heureuses que jamais.


End file.
